The Smash Mansion
by PKLove348
Summary: This will go over the life in the Smash Mansion. There will be shipping in here and later in the story will be yaoi events.
1. Chapter 1

This story will follow the life of the smashers while they live in the smash mansion. I am going to say this right here right now, there is shipping in here. The reason it has the M rating is because later in the story it will get pretty explicit between the main two characters. Those being Ness and Lucas. Lucas will be the main character when it comes time to introduce him into the story. Let me repeat this again, there will be explicit content later on in the story between to males. If you're not into that stuff, please politely leave. If you really want to tell me to go fuck myself or tell me to go to hell for the shipping, go for it.


	2. 64

Master Hand and Crazy Hand had big plans for their mansion. They made the mansion to fit the needs that the fighters they choose needs. An automated cafeteria. If someone is hungry they can go into the cafeteria and press a button near a big table. The table in question is near the furthest wall from the entrance. Someone would click the button and say what they want. The rooms have two beds each and a bathroom of its own. Each room will hold two fighters. The first fighters won't have roommates but after that they will. There is also a training room, it's used for training, obviously. The mansion also has a garden behind the building. There is a room dedicated to trophies. When a fighter wins a tournament, they will get a trophy of themselves, but there would be another one that spawns in the trophy room. It's a way for newcomers to see who a threat in the tournament is. Speaking of the tournaments they will be held once a month. The only exception will be when newcomers join they get three weeks to learn the mansion and hopefully make friends. The tournament may be the main way to fight it is also possible to just have a fun fight with someone. Any fights outside the tournament will be just for fun and bragging rights. They can have one-on-one, free-for-all, and a team battle. This only applies to non-tournament battles, the fighters who in intend to be in a battle will need to meet in the battle room. They will say who is in the fight, what stage will be used, and how many stocks they will have. Regarding the stages, the stages don't how the stage is built, it only changes the look. The stage will always be flat and have three small, flat platforms levitating above the ground. For the tournaments the fighters will still need go into the battle room, but they don't need to say who is in the fight. They just need to say 'ready'. The stock is also prechosen. For both types of battles after the have said who is in the fight, or said ready, will need to step into one of four-cylinder shaped teleporters. They will teleport you into the fight then there will be a count down. Then the fight. The fighter will be assigned to a certain room. In that room they are able to change their costume. (Their costumes are the ones available in Ultimate, always. For example, Mario will always have the Builder and Wedding outfits despite them being new, so Mario can have the wedding outfit in the first tournament. Same goes for their movesets). The auditorium will be used to introduce the newcomers and to make any other big announcements. There will also be a huge living room with a screen that shows what tournament fight is in process, if none then shows regular cable. Master Hand and Crazy Hand tested to make sure their facilities worked. "Crazy Hand, where are the twelve fighters" Master Hand asked.

"The signed up for the tournament and is in the auditorium talking" Crazy Hand said.

"Well, let's not keep them waiting" Master Hand said. They entered the mansion and went to the auditorium. The twelve fighters were in there talking. Master Hand came on stage and caught the attention of everyone here. "Thank you all for accepting my invitation. Welcome to the Smash mansion, before I go over the rules and how this Mansion works I will properly introduce to guys". That's exactly what he did. He would call a name and he, or she, would step onto the stage and explain a little bit about themselves. Then when they were done they got a key to their rooms. Then Master Hand explained what rooms were available and how they worked. "Before I let you go I need to talk about your rooms for a bit. You'll notice that in the room there are two beds. That is for later when we start paring you up with someone, so don't worry about them yet. You are excused" Master Hand concluded. They left the room and went to find their rooms. There were a lot of rooms in this place. From the main entrance there are three hallways. One on the left, the right, and directly in front of the doors. The left and Right ones are designated to bedrooms. The middle leads to the bigger and more important rooms. They all got to their rooms and unpacked. Then they all went to the cafeteria to get better acquainted with each other. Mario obviously knew who Luigi was, so they parted ways to make new friends. Mario started talking to Link and started to catch up with Donkey Kong. Samus was able to befriend Captain Falcon, once she showed she a girl. Overall, they were all good friends. One was left out though. He felt alone. He was the only kid here. Ness, he had hoped for there to be other kids but was sad to find none. Ness wanted to make friends, it was just hard to talk to them. He was alone for the first week. Until his neighbor Luigi started to talk to him. Luigi saw how lonely he felt so he wanted to make him feel better. Ness accepted Luigi's act of friendship. They would talk together, Luigi would sometimes go with Mario, but he still talked to Ness. It made Ness not feel as lonely, he still wishes another kid was here however. The next two weeks went by smoothly. Then the first tournaments brackets were announced. The way that the brackets were created it made four characters automatically in the second round since there was no one else for them the fight to make the final even. The four fighters that automatically move one is Pikachu, Luigi, Fox, and Ness. The others have to fight their way into round two. The very first fight of the tournament was Donkey Kong vs Samus, the next was Kirby vs Jigglypuff, next was Link vs Yoshi, the final fight in round one was Captain Falcon vs Mario. The winners were Donkey Kong, Kirby, Yoshi, and Mario. Round two came up and only four fighter were able to win and make it into the semifinals, those being Donkey Kong, Luigi, Fox, and Ness. The two fighters making to the final of the first Tournament was Donkey Kong and Ness. The winner came out to be Ness. Ness won the very first Tournament. He showed to not underestimate a kid. He put the trophy in his room next to his bed. He was happy that he won the first.

They lived in the mansion without much difference for a year. There were eleven more tournaments held. The first winner only won one more. Luigi was able two win one, Fox won three, Pikachu won two, Samus won one, Mario won two, and Link won one. Soon after the last tournament was finished they were called to the auditorium. This time Crazy Hand was there.


	3. Melee

"Hello everyone. Me and Master Hand are both very proud of the first year. We were so proud we wanted more people in. The fighters who agreed to out invitation is behind this curtain. They already know each other so I'm going to introduce them to you. First we have two fighters from the mushroom Kingdom" Crazy hand said. Mario and Luigi looked up to see who it was. "Please welcome Peach and Bowser" Mario cheered for Peach while Luigi dreaded to have Bowser in. The princess and the king of the Koopas stepped onto the stage. Mario was very happy to see peach, but not happy to see Bowser. Bowser sat near the back and Peach near Mario. "The next fighters are a duo. Please welcome Popo and Nana, the Ice Climbers" The two kids stepped onto the stage. Ness felt very happy to see other kids are joining. The Ice Climbers saw Ness, the only other kid in here. They decided to sit next to him. Ness welcomed them with a nice smile. Luigi was happy that Ness was getting new friends. "The next two fighters are from different versions of the land of Hyrule. Please welcome Sheik and Zelda". Sheik and Zelda got on stage.

"Zelda" Link said confused. "You look uhhh different".

"You too" Zelda said. Zelda looked to Sheik. Sheik just stood there while Zelda and Link talked.

"Alright sit down you guys we have a lot more to introduce" Crazy Hand said. Zelda and Sheik took a seat. "The next fighter will be very important for the future. He is from an alternate version of the mushroom kingdom, please welcome Dr. Mario" Mario looked up in confusion of another Mario. The person that came on stage looked exactly like Mario just more professional. When he got his key he came back down. Peach went up to him.

"So, you're a doctor" Peach said.

"Yea I am" Dr. Mario said.

"I like doctors" Peach said flirty like.

"Care to be my assistant them" Dr. Mario said.

"Of course, I'd love to be your assistant" Peach said messing with Dr. Mario's mustache.

"Dr. Mario will obviously run the doctor's office. In addition to him I guess Peach will be his Nurse. It might seem pointless to have a doctor's office since the damage from the tournament is automatically healed after the fight, but any damage done outside of the battle arena stays like a normal wound. Dr. Mario will be here in case he needs to help with that, and to kick some ass in fights. Hey Peach" Crazy Hand called out. Peach looked up. "He is also stronger than Mario" Everyone soon heard Peach shriek in enjoyment. Mario looked away in jealousy. "Jokes aside the next fighter is from the Johto region please welcome Pichu" the baby version of Pikachu got on stage. "The next fighter is Falco" Falco met Fox's eyes.

"I'll show you I'm stronger" Falco yelled.

"We'll see" Fox yelled back.

"The next fighter is named Marth, he looks like a girl" Crazy Hand laughed.

"Shut up" Marth said. "Why do people think I look feminine" Marth pouted.

"Cause you do" Bowser yelled. Sheik decided to sit next to Marth. Marth smiled.

"Next are two fighter from yet another different version of Hyrule, Jesus Master Hand why do you need so many different versions of existing locations" Master Hand yelled.

"Shut up" Everyone heard Master Hand yell from wherever he was.

"Anyway, please welcome Young Link and Ganondorf" Crazy Hand said. The child version of Link was standing with an ugly green skinned man.

"Why am I not surprised" Link said. Young Link went to sit with the other kids. Ganondorf sat with Bowser.

"Man, you're ugly" Bowser said laughing.

"Look who's talking you fat fucking turtle" Ganondorf said crossing his arms.

"Touché" Bowser said.

"Next is also from the Kanto region, Mewtwo" Crazy Hand said. Pikachu and Jigglypuff looked at the legendary Pokémon. Mewtwo was overlooking everyone. Mewtwo simply hummed in approval. Everyone was afraid of him, even Ganondorf and Bowser but they acted tough.

"Next we have a someone with flaming hair" Crazy Hand laughed. "Please welcome Roy". A man with red hair came on stage.

"If you need a flame sword just know Roy is your boy" Roy laughed. But soon was hit in the head with popcorn by bowser.

"Where'd you get popcorn" Crazy Hand asked.

"Don't question it" Bowser said. Roy got off stage.

"Our last fighter is Mr. Game and Watch" Crazy Hand. In his head he was thinking 'Thank god it's done, I don't know how long I can take this'. A black, 2-D creature came on stage. People were very confused about who he was. "Before you go I need the original 12 fighters to come and get new keys, you will now have roommates. So, when you leave go to your original rooms and unpack". They listened to Crazy Hand and packed their stuff. The moved into their new rooms. Ness' new room was room number 13. He was excited to find out who his roommate will be. He walked in and saw his roommate unpacking. He had twenty of the same clothes though. Ness remembered his name.

"Hey Young Link" Ness said putting his bag on the other bed. Young Link turned around.

"Hi, you are" Young Link said.

"Ness" Ness said happily.

"What are you holding there" Young Link pointed to what Ness was holding.

"Trophies" Ness said putting them down. "I only won two tournaments".

"Well that's still good" Young Link said. They both finished unpacking.

"Come on" Ness said.

"Where are we going" Young Link asked.

"I made plans with other people to meet in the cafeteria, I'll introduce you" Ness said. Young Link nodded, and they left for the cafeteria. They saw Marth walking their way.

"Hey kids" he called out, he clearly needed help.

"You need something" Ness asked politely.

"Yea, Sheik told me to meet her in her room but I she didn't tell me which one" Marth said.

"I didn't see her sorry" Ness said.

"I saw her walking into room 5" Young Link said.

"Thanks, your already better than the other Link" Marth said.

"What's you say" Link said from behind.

"I said your fat" Marth joked.

"Well at least I don't look like a girl" Link laughed.

"Oh please, you've probably cross-dressed before" Marth said.

"Of course, I" Link cut himself off with the memory of how he entered Gerudo Town. Link just walked away.

"Anyway, thanks kids" Marth thanked and left. Ness and Young Link looked at each other. 'Man, this place got weirder all of a sudden'. Marth continued to go down to room 5. He knocked on the door and saw Roy.

"Hey man" Roy said happily.

"Is this Sheik's room" Marth asked.

"Yea, she's in there. I'll leave for you, good luck" Roy said patting Marth's back.

"Why do I need luck" Marth asked.

"Hehe, I know why you're here" Roy laughed.

"What do you- that is not why I'm here" Marth blushed.

"Sure, you aren't" Roy said. Marth walked in and Sheik was there.

"Is there a reason you asked me here" Marth asked.

"Can't two friends just talk" Sheik said.

"Yea, I just assumed you called me here for a reason" Marth said. Marth sat on what he assumed was Roy's bed. "How is he".

"Who, Roy" Sheik asked. "Are you jealous".

"No, I was just asking. He seemed nice" Marth said.

"Yea he is" Sheik said. "He had a pretty young sense of humor".

"I could tell" Marth laughed.

"How long has people made fun of you for your 'feminine' look" Sheik asked.

"For a while, but I don't really care" Marth said.

"I've been through the same thing. People mistake me for a man all the time" Sheik said.

'I guess that makes sense' Marth thought in his head.

"So, I know what your going through" Sheik continued. Marth smiled. Roy made his way to the cafeteria. When he walked in he heard and saw chatter. They were all clearly enjoying their time here.

"Hey Roy" a familiar young voice said. He looked to his right to see the boy in a blue winter coat.

"Popo" Roy said.

"Come meet my friends" Popo said. Roy happily sat down with the other kids. Hanging out with kids might look weird but Roy's mind worked on a different wave length. All he cared about was that he had friends. Despite Roy being older the other kids welcomed him as like an 'older brother' figure. Ness was the only one of them who has been through this place. He leads his group around the mansion and explained how each room worked. Roy started to make his way back to his room after Ness has shown the mansion. He walked in and noticed Marth was still here.

"Oh, you're still here. Want me to leave" Roy asked.

"What did you need" Sheik asked.

"I was just getting my notebook, but if I'm interrupting anything I can leave" Roy said.

"Nothing to big, we were just talking" Marth said.

"I'll be quick" Roy ran over to his bed.

"What's in your notebook" Marth asked.

"Some drawings I want to show my friends" Roy said.

"You know, some of the fighters here are dicks. I'm glad you're not one" Marth said.

"Thanks" Roy said happily. Roy left. "He really is nice".

"Told you" Sheik said. Roy wanted to show the others a specific drawing he had. When he got to their planned meeting place inside the huge living room he showed the drawing. It was a simple a wooden draw bridge. Behind was a beautiful waterfall. The entire drawing was amazing. Roy had some talent.

"Wow" Nana said.

"It's not that good" Roy said.

"It really is" Young Link said.

"You're serious" Roy asked.

"100%" Young Link said.

"Thanks guys" Roy said happily. The first few weeks were great. Sheik and Marth got very close. They also got close to Roy. Eventually Marth and Sheik started to talk to Ness and the other kids. The first tournament with the newcomers came around. It doesn't really matter about the outcomes. The first year in a half passes by. Crazy Hand meets Master Hand.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Crazy Hand said.

"Yes, it is" Master Hand said.

"I don't think it is" Crazy hand said skeptically.

"You don't know what your talking about" Master Hand said.

"You're planning to kick certain fighters out of the mansion" Crazy Hand said.

"I might bring them back, and plus they can't get rid of the Mansion's affect on them. They'll never grow older" Master Hand said.

"Fine, do what you think is right" Crazy Hand gave up. Master Hand randomly chose five characters to kick out. He noticed that Dr. Mario was going to be one of them, Dr. Mario can't go home. He needs to stay here to help the fighters. He won't be able to do any fights but can still have a good time. The last few months rolled by all of the fighters were yet again called into the auditorium. Master Hand was standing there.


	4. Brawl

"Hey, it has been a while since we were in here. I have some new fighters here and man there sure are a lot of them. Due to the sheer number of newcomers coming something sad will have to happen" Master Hand lied about the reason. "Will the following five fighters please stand, Pichu, Mewtwo, Young Link, Dr. Mario, and Roy" They all stood up. "I'm very sorry to say this but you can no longer participate in the tournament, I will be sending you home now. Please say your good byes. Dr. Mario will need to stay for the sole reason of the doctor's office. He'll have to sleep there and can't fight at all" Crazy Hand said. Roy and Young Link turned to the others with sad expressions on their face.

"They can't seriously be kicking you out right" Marth said from in front of them.

"I guess they are" Roy sadly said.

"I'm going to miss you guys" Yong Link hugged the others.

"Hey Ness, can you take this" Roy said giving Ness a piece of paper. Ness looked at the paper and saw that it was the wooden bridge and waterfall drawing.

"I can't take this" Ness said.

"Please, take it" Roy insisted. Ness reluctantly nodded. After the somber good byes Roy, Young Link, Mewtwo, and Pichu walked onto the stage. Dr. Mario got lucky the hospital was needed. They all waved good bye and teleported away. Some people were relieved to know that Mewtwo was gone, his constant humming would creep people out.

"Now then, with all that out of the way let's go over the new fighters. The first one is Kirby with a mask and sword, er I mean Meta Knight" a dark similarly shaped puffball walked onstage.

"Don't ever compare me to him" Meta Knight said.

"But, aren't you just Kirby with a mask" Master Hand asked.

"Just because it's true doesn't give you the right to talk about it" Meta Knight said.

"You're so nice Meta Knight" Kirby yelled.

"Shut it puffball" Meta Knight yelled back with a small smile under his mask.

"Next allow me to introduce an angle by the name of Pit" Master Hand said. A white angle with spikey hair got on stage.

"Don't worry guys, I don't smell like arm pits" Pit laughed. He was then hit but a cup of pop.

"Get off the stage" Bowser yelled.

"Ok, where did you get the soda" Master Hand asked

"It's called pop" Bowser yelled back.

"He has like a bad joke power. He can bring anything out when a bad joke happens" Ganondorf said.

"How is that, you know what I don't care" Master Hand said. Pit was soaking wet but still sat down anyway. "The next fighter is a different version of an existing fighter. Please welcome Zero Suit Samus". A blonde woman came out on stage in skin tight clothes.

"Does this mean I can't ever take my Suit off" Samus asked.

"No, you just need it on for fights, but it can be off any other time" Master Hand said. Zero suit Samus walked to the wall. She decided not to sit but to stand. Captain Falcon came over.

"Hey mama" Captain Falcon said.

"If you touch me I swear to god I'll shoot your head clean off your body" Zero Suit Samus said.

"Right on" Captain Falcon said backing away.

"The next fighter is a smelly one, Wario" Master Hand said. The fat, ugly, Italian man got on stage. "You should probably sit back there with the other ugly ones".

"But, I'm not ugly" Wario said.

"Oh, trust me, you are very ugly" Master Hand said. Wario got off stage. "Next please welcome Solid Snake". A very intense looking man got on stage. He looked over every fighter and when he got to Zero Suit Samus he winked. She just rolled her eyes. He got off stage and went next to her. He didn't say anything just stood there with her. He also wasn't shooed away either. "Allow me to welcome yet another spikey swordsman, Ike". The man with blue hair got on stage. Something about the man made some of the girls eye him down. He sat near the other blue haired swordsman. "The next fighter is a trainer hailing from the Kanto Region. Allow me to introduce Red". The young boy stepped on stage walked to an empty row in the very back. "He is a special fighter for he does not fight, he controls one of three Pokémon. He can switch them at any time and place".

"So, he is basically a three in one fighter" Link asked.

"Precisely. Next, I'd like to introduce a fighter that is not as cool but still likes to monkey around, Diddy Kong" Master Hand said. When Diddy Kong stepped out Bowser through some pop at Master Hand. "I deserved that". Donkey Kong ran on stage to pick up his best friend.

"Are they related" Falco asked Captain Falcon.

"Who knows at this point, they're both monkeys that's all I care about" Captain Falcon said.

"Well, technically one is and Ape" Falco said.

"The next fighter is another Young psychic boy, Lucas" Master Hand said. A boy with blond hair in a very fancy way stepped on stage.

'psychic, what kind' Ness though. Lucas didn't even look at the other fighters for very long for he walked right to Red. Red patted his shoulder.

"What's wrong Ness" Popo asked.

"Something about Lucas" Ness said. He focused back on the stage.

"The next fighter is not new to being fast, please welcome Sonic" Master Hand said. The blue Hedgehog got on stage.

"Hey I hate you" Mario yelled.

"Well, I hate you too" Sonic yelled back.

"You know him" Luigi asked his brother.

"Not at all, but I can tell we have a rivalry" Mario said.

"The next fighter is also fat, but not ugly, King Dedede" the fat penguin got on stage. He saw Kirby.

"I was training for this day, I learned how to suck things like you" King Dedede said. There was laughter in the crowd after that.

"Bring it on" Kirby said. The pink puffball and fat Penguin sat there, inhaling air.

"Is this supposed to work like a rug a war" Marth asked himself.

"Ok sit down. The next fighter is Olimar and his slaves, I mean Picmin" Master Hand said. The small man got on stage with no Picmin.

"Hey, if you're small does that mean your dick is small too" Bowser said.

"Well, at least I have a kid" Olimar said.

"I do too" Bowser said.

"With a mom" Olimar said. Bowser just shup up.

"I like him" Mario said.

"The next fighter is from the Sinnoh, because no one cares about Hoenn, Lucario" Master Hand said. Lucario got on stage. He looked over every fighter's aura.

"He is just replacing Mewtwo" Ganondorf said. Lucario looked over to Ganondorf. He used extreme speed to quickly get to Ganondorf. Lucario stood over Ganondorf.

"I am replacing no body" Lucario said in a surprisingly deep voice. Ganondorf felt nervous.

"Sure, what ever you say body" Ganondorf said nervously. Lucario stood up. Everyone felt nervous around him. He saw one person who wasn't nervous. Lucario walked over to Lucas and Red. Red was nervous so Lucario sat next to Lucas. Lucas welcomed him with a smile.

"The next fighter we have is called The Robotic Operating Buddy, ROB for short" Master Hand said. The robot moved onto the stage. He looked like a generic robot.

"Do you have feelings" Ike asked kindly.

"Yea, I was built was access to normal human feelings and reflexes" ROB said.

"ROB will become my assistant, a secretary of sorts" Master Hand said. "The next fighter is from another version of Hurule. Please welcome Toon Link". A young, cartoon Link stepped on stage.

"Why did you kick Young Link out only to bring Toon Link in" Zelda asked.

"I'm sorry if you miss the other Link, I know I can't replace him. Let's just hope I can stand up to his strength" Toon Link bowed.

"Oh great, he is one of those 'nice' people" Wario said. Toon Link turned to him.

"Why don't you shut the fuck up or do I have to do it for you" Toon Link yelled surprising everyone. Wario just cleared his throat. Toon Link went down and sat Near Popo.

"Finally, the last fighter" Master Hand said. "Wolf just hurry out. I feel like I will go insane".

"Jeez, I get no special introduction" Wolf said. When he got on stage he saw Fox. "There you were, I was wondering where you were at".

"Aww, did you miss me" Fox teased.

"No, so shut it" Wolf said. Wolf jumped down.

"Some of the older fighters might have new roommates depending on if they were kicked from the tournaments. Thank you all, you may leave" Master Hand said. They all left. Ness went straight to his room with Roy's drawing. When he got there, he noticed that all of Young Link's stuff was gone. Ness felt an emptiness without him here. He was getting a new roommate though. He went to his bed and waited patiently. There was a knock at the door. Ness went to the door. He opened the door to see the psychic, blond boy standing there.

"Is this room 13" Lucas asked.

"Yea" Ness replied.

"Well then, I'm your roommate" Lucas said.

"Cool" Ness said. Lucas went to his bed and unpacked. Lucas unpacked a photo, clothes, and a weird snake.

"What is that" Ness asked.

"It's my friend's rope snake, he gave it to me" Lucas said.

"What's his name" Ness asked.

"Duster" Lucas said. Lucas held the snake and it disappeared. Ness was about to question it, but it didn't really mater. Lucas put the photo on the dresser near his bed. Ness looked at it and saw Lucas with what he assumed was his mom and dad. With a brother and a dog.

"Who are they" Ness asked anyway.

"That's my dad, my mom, and my brother" Lucas pointed to them individually.

"Your brother looks a lot like you" Ness said.

"He is my twin" Lucas said.

"Well, he looks nice" Ness said.

"He was" Lucas said looking down.

"Was" Ness questioned.

"He's dead, and so is my mom" Lucas said.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Ness said.

"It's fine, it's in the past now" Lucas said.

"Want to go meet my other friends" Ness asked.

"Sure" Lucas said happily. Ness took Lucas to the cafeteria where everyone was. Ness showed Lucas where the table was. Lucas went over to get food. Ness explained how it worked. Lucas asked for his favorite food, omelets. He got some and went to sit with the others. He sat in front of Ness and next to Toon Link. Further down the table were the older people. Ike, Marth, and Sheik were there. Red joined the table soon. Lucario didn't enter the cafeteria. He left the mansion to look at the sky. He was just staring at the sky. Lucas looked around and saw that he was missing.

"Hey guys" Lucas said. "Have you seen Lucario".

"No" Red said. The others agreed with Red.

"Mind if I go and find him" Lucas asked.

"Go ahead" Red said.

"Hurry back though" Ness said. Lucas left, and he was looking for Lucario. He was passing through the main entrance and looked outside. There he was. It was dark outside. Lucas left to check on him.

"Lucario" Lucas asked.

"Yeah" Lucario said without looking away from the stars.

"You're not hungry" Lucas asked.

It's not that, I'm just thinking" Lucario said.

"About" Lucas insisted.

"Nothing in particular. Clearing my head, I guess. Lucas, you're my friend right" Lucario said.

"Yea" Lucas said.

"That means I could talk to you about anything" Lucario asked.

"Yea" Lucas said.

"Good" Lucario said. "Your name is special to me".

"Why" Lucas asked.

"That's the same name as my trainer" Lucario said. "He evolved me from a Riolu".

"Ok" Lucas said.

"I was wondering if you could be my trainer for this world" Lucario asked.

"If that's what you want I'd be more than happy to be your trainer" Lucas said. Lucario smiled.

"Let's go eat" Lucario said. Lucas led Lucario back to the cafeteria. They sat with the others keeping their conversation a secret. When they all went to bed one couldn't. Lucas was laying in his bed. He was turning and turning but couldn't sleep. He remembered that Ness said that there was a garden here. Ness didn't tell him where it was. Lucas decided to try and find it.

"Can't be too hard to find it" Lucas said to himself. He left the room as quietly as possible. He remembered seeing a door in the lunch room. He looked around for the garden. It wasn't hard to find the garden. He then saw his favorite flowers, the sunflower. He walked over it them and just admired them. He decided to lie down and admire both the stars and the sunflowers. Someone was watching him. It was Wario. Wario waited by the door for Lucas. Lucas soon started to feel tired, so he decided to head back to his room. When he entered back into the cafeteria he tripped. He looked back to see Wario.

"What were you doing kid" Wario asked.

"Sitting by the sunflowers" Lucas responded. He stood back up.

"So girly" Wario pushed him back down. This time Lucas hit his head on the corner of a table" he started to bleed. He looked back to Wario. "You're a boy, don't do Girl things" Wario said. He ran away laughing. Lucas stood back up. He checked his head, it was bleeding badly. He went back to his room. He decided to try and just sleep through it. He slept with his hand on his head. The pillow started to get stained red from the blood. The next day Ness woke up and noticed Lucas' rope snake was in one of Ness' trophies. He picked it up.

"Lucas" Ness said. Lucas didn't respond. "Lucas". Still no reply. Ness tried to shake him awake. Lucas was completely covered by a sheet. Ness decided to remove the sheet. He instantly saw the blood-stained pillow. To get the full picture Ness moved Lucas around. There it was, the wound. "My god" Ness said. He ran out the room to the doctor's office. He was pounding on the door so loudly it woke some other fighters up.

"Ness, quiet down" Ike came out and said. Ness ignored him and continued to pound on the door.

"Dr. Mario open the damn door" Ness yelled.

"Ness calm down" Ike said.

"I won't calm down" Ness yelled at Ike.

"What's wrong anyway" Ike asked.

"Lucas" Ness said.

"What about him" Ike asked. Dr. Mario finally opened the door. Peach came out first.

"I really enjoyed that check up Dr. Mario" Peach winked.

"I'm always ready" Dr. Mario laughed. When he saw Ness, he cleared his throat. "You need something".

"Get a bed ready for Lucas" Ness said with the most serious face Ike and Dr. Mario have ever seen. "Ike, I need your help".

"Alright" Ike said happy to help, but also slightly scared to say no. Ness and Ike got to Lucas. Ike saw the problem. "Oh my" Ike said. Without Ness asking Ike picked Lucas up and ran to the hospital room. Dr. Mario pit Lucas on the bed.

"I'm going to need you two to leave" Dr. Mario said.

"I am not leaving Lucas" Ness yelled. Ike put a hand on Ness' shoulder.

"He's a professional, you can trust him" Ike said. Ness reluctantly agreed to wait outside. Ike decided to wait with him. Nana and Popo went over Ness and Lucas' room. They didn't see them.

"Do you know where they are" Nana asked Popo.

"No" Popo said. "Let's go look at the cafeteria". They make their way to the cafeteria but along the way they see Ness and Ike sitting on the floor in front of the hospital room.

"Ness" Nana said. Ness just continued to stare at the door to the hospital. "Ness". Ike stood up and walked over to the confused kids.

"What happened Ike" Popo asked.

"We don't know, but Ness tried to wake Lucas up and saw this big wound in his head. His pillow is drenched in blood" Ike explained. The kids just pit a hand over their mouths in shock. "It's best if you just leave us" Ike said. Both Ice Climbers nodded and left for breakfast. Ness and Ike were waiting in front of the hospital for an hour until the door opened. Dr. Mario stood in the doorway. Ness ran to him.

"How is he" Ness asked.

"He'll be fine, he just needs an hour or two of uninterrupted rest" Dr. Mario said.

"Oh, thank god" Ness said relieved.

"What happened exactly" Ike asked.

"It seems that his head was hit with a blunt object of some kind" Dr. Mario said.

"Blunt Object" Ness asked.

"An object that when used as a weapon could cause serious damage" Dr. Mario said. Ness and Ike waited another two hours. Lucas woke up with a major headache. He saw Dr. Mario sleeping.

"Dr. Mario" Lucas said in confusion. He stayed asleep. Lucas decided to leave. When he walked out he saw Ness and Ike sleeping. "Hey guys" Lucas said. Ike woke up. He calmly shook Ness awake. Ness woke up and saw Lucas. Ness ran up and hugged Lucas.

"Woah" Lucas said surprised.

"You scared the crap out of me" Ness said still holding Lucas.

"It's not that big a deal" Lucas said.

"Who the hell did this to you" Ness asked.

"Wario" Lucas said. Ness looked over to Ike, Ike nodded. "What are you doing Ike".

"Don't worry about it" Ike said.

"Ness, what is he going to do" Lucas asked.

"You'll find out" Ness said.

"Oh boy" Lucas said.

"How the Hell could you do that" they heard Ike scream. The next thing that happens is that Ness and Lucas see Wario launch passed them. Wario crashed into Sheik's room. Marth was in there at the time with her.

"The hell" Marth questioned. He left the room and saw Wario on the ground and Ike in the far distance with anger in his face. Marth walked over to Ike. "Why" Marth simply said. Ike pointed to Lucas. "I don't get it".

"As Lucas" Ike said. Marth went over to Lucas and Sheik soon joined.

"He pushed me down last night and I hit my head on one of the table in the cafeteria" Lucas said. "I started bleeding, but I decided to go to sleep".

"Why were you out last night anyway" Ness asked.

"I was looking at the sunflowers and the stars" Lucas said.

"Sunflowers" Marth asked.

"Yea, I like sunflowers very much. Wario attacked me because I was acting to 'girly'" Lucas said. Ness put a hand on Lucas' shoulder. The next few weeks went by and the hands had punished Wario. Wario was forcibly turned into a trophy. He was forced to hold one position, not eat, or drink, or even talk. Wario wasn't even able to participate in the first tournament. The winner came out to be Lucas. His friends celebrated. They stayed together for two years. They all got closer and closer. Wario started to avoid Lucas. Ness and Lucas soon became inseparable. Lucas still continued to 'train' Lucario. Ness would practice fighting with Lucas and Lucas would repeat it with Lucario. They soon were called to the auditorium. Crazy Hand was there. ROB was standing next to him with some keys.


	5. Time 4 the confession(I'll stop)

Crazy Hand was waiting for all the fighters to come int. "Thank you all for coming, I will be introducing newcomers" Crazy Hand said. "I will be going over the sad cuts that Master Hand feels is necessary. Will the following fighters please stand. Nana, Popo, Snake, Red, and Red please send out you Pokémon. Squirtle and IVysaur should stand, Charizard is staying. Wolf and Lucas need to stand up as well. All of you are sadly being cut".

"No" Ness whined under his breath. He was losing four friends. "Lucas you can't leave" Ness said.

"I'm sorry Ness, I have too" Lucas said.

"Come one Ness, maybe there might be other kids" Ness said.

"I don't want the others, I want Lucas" Ness said. Lucas pulled Ness into a hug. They all walked up on stage. Lucas waved, and Crazy Hand snapped. They were gone. Charizard felt lonely without his friends. Lucario felt lonely without his trainer.

"Time to go over the new fighters" Crazy Hand tried to say without seeing the sadness in Ness' face. "The first fighter is a kid named Villager". Ness looked up in curiosity but was still sad. Villager saw the sad expression on his face and sat next to him to hopefully make him feel better.

"Hi" Villager said.

"Hi" Ness simply said.

"Are you sad" Villager asked.

"Yes, very" Ness said. Villager looked over to Toon Link.

"I'll explain" Toon Link said.

"The next fighter is also a robot, please welcome Mega Man" Crazy Hand said. The blue bomber got on stage. When he got the key, he saw that ROB was a robot too.

"Nice to have another robot here" Mega Man said.

"The next fighter is the Wii Fit Trainer" Crazy Hand said. She quickly got on and off stage. He stood near Zero Suit Samus. Captain Falcon came over to her.

"Hey" Captain Falcon said.

"If you touch me I'll fold you up so much you'll be closer to your dick than any girl will get" Wii Fit Trainer.

"Man, you ladies are intense" Captain Falcon said walking away.

"Good job" Zero Suit Samus said to Wii Fit Trainer.

"The next fighter is Rosalina and Luma" Crazy Hand said. The tall lady in a blue dress came up. She saw some familiar people. "Where is your Luma" Crazy Hand asked.

"You'll see" Rosalina said. She went to sit down.

"Ok, well the next fighter is" Crazy Hand was interrupted by Bowser being launched into the wall.

"Ow" Bowser said.

"Good job Luma" Rosalina.

"How could you do that" Bowser yelled at Rosalina.

"Because I could" Rosalina said.

"Uhhh, ok. The next fighter is Little Mac" Crazy Hand said. A buff man with green boxing gloves got on stage.

"Why are you so tiny" Ganondorf taunted.

"Good things come in small packages" Little Mac simply said.

"Not all things" Ganondorf laughed.

"The next fighter is from the Kalos region, Greninja" Crazy Hand said. On stage came out a frog with a tongue scarf.

"Do you taste everything" Link asked.

"Sadly" Greninja said.

"That doesn't sound good" Zelda said.

"The next three fighters are called Miis. One uses fists, one uses swords, and the other uses an arm canon" Crazy Hand said. The Miis got on stage. Their faces seem similar. They quietly went to seats. "The next two fighters are also from the same world. Please welcome Dark Pit and Palutena". Pit looked up. He saw his goddess and Pitoo.

"Hey Pitoo" Pit waved.

"Shut your gay ass up" Dark Pit said.

"Hehehe, I told you that in confidence" Pit said.

"Well, now everyone knows. You're welcome" Dark Pit said.

"That's not very nice Dark Pit" Plautena grabbed his ear. "Now let's go take a seat".

"Yes ma'am" Dark Pit said in pain. Everyone was looking at Pit for the surprising news. Pit laughed nervously. Ness looked at him and thought about something. Wario rolled his eyes.

"Why is everyone here so damn girly" Wario said. Ness gave him the coldest stare. This stare even scared Bowser and Ganondorf.

"The next fighter is Pac-Man" Crazy Hand said. A yellow ball with legs got on stage. Kirby looked at the similarly shaped fighter. They even tended to eat a lot. They naturally gravitated to each other. "The next two fighters are also from the same world. Please welcome Robin and Lucina" The got-on stage and stayed close together. They held hand through the rest of the showing.

"Welp, they are a thing I guess" Meta Knight said. He was sitting right next to them.

"The next fighter is Shulk" Crazy Hand introduced. The blonde with a weird looking sword. Pit saw him, he started to stare. Dark Pit was sitting behind Pit and noticed this.

"Hey Pit, if you're going to get him to like you, it's best not to stare" Dark Put laughed. This knocked Put out of his stare. He didn't respond to Dark Pit's comment. When Shulk got his key and left the stage Pit waved his hand for him to sit next to him. Pit's old roommate was Red, who was cut, so he was hoping to get Shulk as a new roommate.

"Hi, I-I'm Pit" Pit stuttered for the first time in a long time.

"Well you know who I am" Shulk said.

"I guess so" Pit started to blush slightly. Dark Pit liked messing with Pit, but something inside of him told him to help Pit. When it seemed, Shulk wasn't listening Dark Pit leaned forward.

"If you need any help just call" Dark Pit said and sat back down. Pit took that to heart.

"The next fighter is the son of one of out fighters. Please welcome Bowser Jr" Crazy Hand said.

"What" Bowser yelled. When the prince of the Koopas got on stage with his clown car Bowser ran to him. "Junior, I've missed you". Bowser hugged his son.

"You know, I hate him, but he sure does love his son. I can applaud that" Mario said. Bowser had tears in his eyes. It has been around four years since he saw his biological son. He always wanted to see him, he just didn't want to think about it. Now they are back together.

"So, you do have a heart Bowser, I just needed to bring your son in" Crazy Hand said. Bowser looked at Crazy Hand with a genuine look of gratitude. "The last fighter will be Duck Hunt duo". The dog and duck got on stage. This made a lot of people feel the need to pet the dog. Peach ran to pet the dog, but when she did the duck bit at her.

"Before you can leave I will say that Dr. Mario can return to the tournaments. So, you'll need to come up and get your new room key" Crazy Hand said. Mario rolled his eyes. Dr. Mario has won more fights than Mario has. Peach also has been with Dr. Mario even though Mario risked his life too many times to save her. What's even worse is that Peach brother-zoned Mario. They all were able to leave once Dr. Mario got the key. Ness got to his room, he was scared to know his new roommate. The reason he was scared is because every one of Ness' roommates were cut. He missed seeing Lucas' photo on the dresser. He missed hearing his stories and sharing his own. He had a few fights with Lucas, he was very strong. Stronger than Ness even. Ness kept thinking 'why was he cut'. He understood why Young Link was cut, especially with the addition of Toon Link. But why Lucas. Lucas won 5 tournaments in his first two years. Ness won 10 in his five years of being here. He was caught think by his new roommate.

"Hi" a young robotic voice said. Ness looked and saw Mega Man.

"Hey, sorry I was thinking" Ness said.

"About what" Mega Man said while unpacking.

"Just, my old roommate" Ness said.

"What was their name" Mega Man asked.

"Lucas, I really liked sharing a room with him" Ness said. He started to blush. Mega Man saw the blush.

"You really liked him huh" Mega Man asked.

"Yea" Ness said. Mega Man finished unpacking. Before they left Mega Man and Ness talked about where they came from. They walked over to the cafeteria. When they got there, they saw one huge group around a table. They looked around and saw Ness' table was filled with his friends. There were a few new people there too. They walked over there. Ness saw that Shulk was here with Pit. Pit became friends with Marth over the past year but hasn't really sat with them.

"What's going on over there" Mega Man asked.

"Some people are having an eating competition" Marth said.

"Kirby, King Dedede, Wario, and Pac-Man are" Toon Link continued for Marth.

"I hope Wario loses" Ness said. The others nodded in unison.

"Do you not like Wario" Shulk asked.

"We hate him" Ike said.

"Why" Shulk asked. Ness looked away. Ike saw how much he missed Lucas.

"Marth, can you explain. I'm going to walk with Ness for a bit" Ike asked.

"Of course," Marth said.

"I need to talk to you Ness" Ike said. Ness nodded and walked with Ike. They walked to the main entrance to be alone. "Why do you miss him so much".

"What kind of question is that, he Is my friend. Of course, I'd miss him" Ness said. He started to blush.

"For the past month I noticed how you acted around him" Ike said.

"What do you mean" Ness asked. Ness knew the answer, he just hoped Ike didn't.

"You would blush a lot when he is around. You'd want to grab his hand and be around him all the time" Ike said.

"Well, he was a good friend that's all" Ness avoided the real answer.

"What about Nana and Popo" Ike asked.

"What about them" Ness asked.

"They were your friends longer than Lucas was, but here you are sadder about Lucas than the Ice Climbers" Ike crossed his hands.

"Well you see uhhh the thing is, I, uhhh" Ness stuttered. He sighed. "I like him, more than a normal friend should".

"I'm not surprised" Ike said.

"So, you like my trainer" a deep voice said from behind Ness. Ness turned to see Lucario.

"Your trainer" Ness asked.

"Yes, Lucas said he'd be my trainer, so I would feel better" Lucario said. "He is the reason that I did as good as I did in the tournaments. He trained me, he used what you taught him to teach me. He also really cared for you".

Two Months ago.

"Lucario you ready" Lucas asked.

"Yea" Lucario said. Lucas and Lucario decided to have a practice fight. Lucario was strong, he could always get stronger. Lucas and Lucario prepared their fight. They also decided to change their skin, just for some fun. Lucas' costume gave Lucas grey hair, made his skin paler, and clothes got darker. On his shirt was the face of a person close to Lucas' heart, his brother, The Masked Man, Claus, all of them in one. Lucario's costume simply changed Lucario to be more purple. They chose for the stage to look like Spear Pillar. They had five stocks with no items. After the fight Lucario and Lucas stayed in the room where they chose everything for the battle.

"Hey Lucas" Lucario said.

"Yea" Lucas said.

"My old trainer had a crush on someone, which soon turned into a girlfriend" Lucario said.

"Ok" Lucas said confused where he is going.

"Do you have one" Lucario asked.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend" Lucas said.

"No, a crush. DO you have a crush" Lucario asked.

"No" Lucas lied.

"Why are you lying" Lucario asked.

"I'm not lying" Lucas said.

"I see auras, I know when people are telling lies and telling the truth. I can also see how you feel around other people" Lucario said.

"Yea" Lucas said nervously.

"Ness seems to be the only person who makes your heart and aura react differently. Even Wario doesn't do that" Lucario said. Lucas looked down.

"Don't tell him please" Lucas asked.

"Don't worry, I won't betray my trainer like that" Lucario said.

"Thank you" Lucas said.

Present

"What do you mean he cares for me" Ness asked.

"He cares for you a very close friend. You've helped him more that you probably know" Lucario said.

"I really miss him" Ness said.

"We all do" Ike said.

"Very much" Lucario said. They walked back to the cafeteria. Two months passed, and they were called to the auditorium. They were confused, was the new tournament session already over. It was never one two months long. The shortest session was the first one with it lasting one year. Crazy Hand was waiting for them.

"I'm sure you are all confused why you are here, but there are seven fighters coming to join this tournament. Three of those fighters have been here before and are coming back. The other four will be brand new. Let's go ahead and reintroduce the fighters coming back" Crazy Hand said. Everyone's eyes widened.

"Hey, Lucas could come back" Ike whispered.

"No way, he was just cut. If he was coming back what's the point of cutting him" Ness pessimistically said. Everyone else started to speculate who the retuning people will be.

"The first fighter returning is Mewtwo" Crazy Hand got on stage. He observed the new fighters. Like he did before he brings fear in many fighters. Lucario's group was able to get through the intimidation that Lucario first had. Lucario still intimidates some fighters. Lucas showed everyone that Lucario may look intimidating, but he is very soft. Mewtwo saw the lack of fear from the group. He still sat near the back though. "The next returnee is Lucas" Crazy Hand said. Those words echoed in Ness' head. Ness looked up instantly. He saw the person he wanted to see most. Lucas saw Ness looking his way. Lucas waved happily. Lucas walked down. Ness was too overjoyed to see him to contain it. Before Lucas got to the seat he was embraced in a hug.

"Glad you're back" Ness said.

"You really like hugging" Lucas laughed.

"That's adorable" Zelda said. Ness grabbed Lucas' hand as they sat next to each other. Ike willingly moved out the way for them.

"Our last returnee is Roy" Crazy Hand said. Roy got on stage. Ness told Ike about him. Ike saw the drawing and was impressed to see that this was the man who did it. Roy saw Ness with a pretty big group. He walked over to them.

"You've really grown in size" Roy said referring to the group. "You'll need to introduce me to them all. Especially him" Roy faintly pointed to Ike. Ike noticed however.

"I'm Ike, sit next to me" Ike said. Roy happily agreed.

"Alright, now into some newcomers. First please welcome Ryu" Crazy Hand said. Ryu got on stage. He was very buff and looked very intense. He sees another very buff man, Little Mac. Ryu feels that Little Mac will be a very big challenger. "The next fighter is Cloud". The man got on stage. His sword amazed everyone.

"You must be very high to be called Cloud" Ganondorf said laughing.

"And you must be too ugly to get a girl" Cloud said.

"Why do people keep calling me ugly" Ganondorf said.

"Because you are" Crazy Hand said. "Anyway, the next fighter is Corrin". Corrin got on stage and showed off his sword. People were very impressed by the chainsaw looking sword. Corrin looked around and saw another dragon. Charizard. He ran over.

"Hello fellow dragon" Corrin said.

"I'm not a dragon technically" Charizard said.

"No, you're just messing with, and trust me you don't want to mess with me" Corrin said.

"Probably best to just go with it" Marth whispered.

"Yes, I am a dragon" Charizard said.

"I knew it" Corrin said. "We shall rule this mansion".

"Cool" Charizard said nervously.

"Ok the last fighter is a witch, so it'll be time to decide which fighters are better" Crazy Hand laughed. He was then struck by the soda attack.

"Bowser" Crazy Hand yelled.

"It wasn't me" Bowser said.

"That was pathetic" Bowser Jr. said.

"You have my bad joke senses" Bowser said happily.

"Bayonetta just get out here" Crazy Hand said. A very thin woman came on stage. She caught the attention of many fighters.

"Hey mama" Captain Falcon yelled. Bayonetta looked at him. He was then struck by a huge fist from a strange portal.

"He should learn not to do that anymore" Zero Suit Samus said.

"Please leave all of you, I forget how weird these get" Crazy Hand said. Ness was practically dragging Lucas around.

"Hey, I need to go to my room" Lucas said.

"But we need to catch up" Ness complained.

"I was gone for two months" Lucas said.

"Felt like a year to me" Ness said to himself. "Fine, when you're done meet me in my room. I'm going to need to do some introductions". Lucas nodded and left. He looked at his key. 'Room 20' it read. He got to the door and opened it. He looked in and saw Roy.

"You're Lucas right" Roy asked.

"Yea" Lucas said. He got to his bed and unpacked.

"You were real close to Ness" Roy said.

"Yea, we do that a lot" Lucas said.

"So, what's your guys' relationship" Roy asked.

"We're friends" Lucas said. He started to blush.

"Yea, totally believable. You like him" Roy simply said. Lucas stopped dead in his tracks. Roy saw this which only confirmed Roy's accusation.

"Please don't tell him" Lucas begged.

"Don't worry, I got you" Roy said. "Can I trust you with something".

"Yea" Lucas said.

"That Ike person, he seems nice. Good looking too" Roy said blushing.

"Want me to tell you about him" Lucas asked.

"That would help" Roy said.

"You keep mine secret, I'll keep yours" Lucas said.

"Deal" Roy smiled. Lucas and Roy finished unpacking and walked to Ness' room.

"Hey Roy, want your drawing back" Ness asked.

"You still have it" Roy asked.

"Ike does" Ness said.

"He can keep it" Roy said. He looked over to Lucas who winked.

"Well let's wait for the others to get here" Ness said. When all the people got here they started the introductions. Lucas started to retrain Lucario again. One year and a half has passed. The fighters got extremely close. Ness and Lucas only grew closer. Ike and Roy grew to be the 'parents' of their group. Dark Pit started to help Pit get closer to Shulk. Pit's other friends did the same.

"Hey Roy, want to see where I put your picture" Ike said.

"Sure" Roy said wanting to be alone. Roy forgot about the picture. When they got to Ike's room, that he shared with Sheik once Roy was cut, they opened the door. The first thing they saw was Marth and Sheik kissing. The good thing was that they still had clothes on.

"Sorry" Ike said.

"It's uhh ok" Marth stuttered.

"Told you you'd be together" Roy laughed. Ike quickly got the picture frame and left with Roy. Ike showed him and frame. It was dazzled up and shiny. "Wow" Roy was amazed by the frame. Ike smiled that Roy liked it. Villager came running to them.

"We need too meet in Pit's room" Villager said.

"Why" Ike asked.

"We're going to help Ness and Lucas" Villager said.

"Help with what" Ike said confused.

"You know Roy, Lucario said you knew" Villager looked to Roy. Ike soon did the same.

"Lucas likes Ness, more than friends should" Roy said quietly.

"Lead the way Villager" Ike said.

30 Minutes earlier

Lucas had finished his daily training with Lucario. Before they left the room, Lucas started to talk to Lucario.

"I want to be with him" Lucas said.

"Why don't you tell him" Lucario asked.

"I don't want to take the chance to lose his friendship" Lucas said.

"I see" Lucario said. When they left Lucario found Toon Link. He was debating with himself if he should tell. He did. He told him to find the others too meet in a room. Which later was Pit's room. 'Sorry Lucas, I broke my promise" Lucario thought.

Present.

Everyone made it to the room. Lucario led the pack. He had a plan to get the boys together. The plane was good, but if one thing messed up it would act as dominos. They chose to do the plan when Ness and Lucas are separated. Ness and Lucas were in the living room at the moment. "Hey Lucas" Villager ran in and yelled.

"Yea" Lucas asked.

"I want to practice before my tournament fight, can you help" Villager asked.

"Sure" Lucas said standing up.

"I'll watch" Ness said.

"Mega Man actually needed to talk to you" Villager said.

"Alright, see you later Lucas" Ness said. Lucas and Villager head for the battle room. Ness ran for his room. When he walked in he saw Mega Man and Toon Link in there.

"You guys need me" Ness asked.

"Yea, Toon Link lost his pig again" Mega Man said.

"It's hard to keep trach of him sometimes" Toon Link said.

"I'm just going to where it was last time" Ness left for a storage room that was near the cafeteria. When Lucas and Villager got to the battle room Lucas signed in. When he was too focused on signing in Villager ran away. Lucas looked back out. He started to hear pig noises. Pit was shooting at Toon Link's pig to make him move in a certain direction. Lucas soon saw the pig.

"Come one Toon Link" Lucas thought. He ran for the pig. The pig entered one of the waiting rooms for finished fighters. This specific room was for non-tournament fights. Ness entered the storage room and only saw Shulk in there.

"The pig ran for the non-tournament waiting room" Shulk said without looking back. Ness groaned and ran for that room. Ness was now outside the waiting room. He opened it and ran in. He was blinded by some weird blue smoke. He ran directly into Lucas. The pig ran out and was picked up by Ike. Roy closed the door and it locked. They then ran for the room. The smoke started to dissipate. Lucas saw that Ness was directly on top of him. Lucas started to heavily blush. Ness realized it soon after him. He quickly stood up. "Sorry" Ness said. He went for the door only to find it locked.

"What's wrong" Lucas asked.

"The door is locked" Ness said.

"But doesn't that mean that two people have signed up for a fight" Lucas asked. He then remembered he had signed up and Villager ran.

"Lucas. Now is the time to tell him. Don't show any fear" Lucario's voice echoed in Lucas' head. He looked at Ness trying to open the door.

"This was your doing wasn't it" Lucas thought. "Hey Ness".

"Yea" Ness turned around.

"I want to talk to you" Lucas said. Ness went over to him and sat down with him.

"Yea" Ness said.

"This might be a weird time to say this, but" Lucas said. He looked at Ness and took a deep breath. "You're my closest friend".

"Thanks" Ness said.

"No, I didn't say it right" Lucas said.

"You ok" Ness asked.

"Close your eyes" Lucas said.

"Why" Ness asked.

"Please just do it" Lucas pleaded. Ness closed his eyes. Lucas took a deep breath. He got closer to him. He put his hands on Ness' shoulders. Ness kept his eyes closed. He started to move his face closer to Ness'. Their mouths were almost touching now. Lucas finally made contact. He started to kiss to the best of his ability. Ness opened his eyes and was very surprised that Lucas was doing this. Ness put his hands around Lucas and returned the favor. Lucas was happy that Ness not only accepted it but helped improve the kiss with allowing Lucas' lounge access. They stopped when they needed air. They kept their noses touching. They were looking in each other's eyes.

"Ness" Lucas finally said.

"Yea" Ness said.

"I love you" Lucas said. He closed his eyes, scared to see his reaction.

"I do too" Ness said.

"Really" Lucas said separating them.

"I would never lie about something like this" Ness said. Lucas smile. Lucario felt there was love shared between the boys. He knew the plan was a success.

"Why did we need to have Villager lead Lucas to the battler room" Roy asked.

"We needed to have Lucas sign in so that a battle could happen. Villager needed to hide so that he can sign into the battle to lock the waiting room door. Villager is still in the battle by himself waiting for the signal to self-destruct. When he does he will go into the room so the door unlocks" Lucario said. "In fact, I need to inform Shulk to give the ok to SD".

Shulk was watching Villager doing nothing. Villager was just sitting near the edge ready to jump when necessary. Roy came running into the spectator room and gave a thumbs up to Shulk. He nodded and gave the signal to Villager. Villager nodded and jumped off. "Game" a voice said. "The winner is Lucas" it continued. Villager was teleported to waiting room. He saw Ness and Lucas hugging.

"Hi" Villager said. Ness turned around. He had a big blush when he saw Villager. He quickly stood up and rubbed his neck. Lucas stood up soon after.

"Thank you" Lucas said.

"What do you mean thank you" Ness asked.

"You know we helped you guys" Villager said. Ness was looking very confused.

"I assumed by what Lucario told me" Lucas said. Ness soon understood what was being said. He took Lucas' arm and smiled to Villager.

"Meet my boyfriend" Ness smiled. Lucas smiled too.

"I'm happy for you guys" Villager said. They left for Pit's room and everyone was there. Lucas thanked everyone, especially Lucario. They didn't hide their relationship from the other fighters either, some people made fun of them. Wario was one of them. To their surprise Bowser actually supported them. It probably had something to do with his son. There was another few months that passed. Master Hand called the fighters into the auditorium. Ness held onto Lucas for dear life, not wanting him to leave again.


End file.
